As Long As You're Mine
by BlindxMag
Summary: Starting from Elphaba's life at Shiz as a young girl as she matures and becomes the Wicked witch of the West. Fiyeraba.
1. Oz Dust Ball

**Author's note: Hey you guys. Ok, so I was writing this while I was in Europe and have gotten pretty far. I'll upload all the chapters that I've done so far, then I'll keep adding when I've written more.**

_Kiss me too fiercely_

_Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreaming_

_Could not foresee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me_

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out_

_It's over too fast_

_I'll make ev'ry moment last_

_As long as you're mine_

"Elphie!!" Elphaba Thropp looked over her shoulder as Galinda Arduenna, dressed from head to toe in baby pink, came skittering at an impressive speed down Crage Hall. Elphaba shifted her book bag on her bony shoulder and slowed her pace, waiting up for her friend.

"You're excited, it has to be something good… but then again this isn't exactly unusual for you." Elphaba remarked, tilting her head as Galinda caught up with her.

"Have you heard the Ozdust Ball is coming up soon? Are you going to ask anyone?" Galinda asked excitedly. Elphaba snorted.

"Yeah, right, because that's completely something I normally attend." She said, her voice oozing with sarcasm. Galinda stared at her blankly.

"What are you talking about? You never go to those." She said. Elphaba rolled her eyes with a sigh and a smile, patting her friend's arm.

"I was being sarcastic." She explained. "And no, I don't plan on asking anyone."

"Elphie! I insist." Galinda protested as they reached the mess hall. Elphaba moved toward one of the classrooms near the mess hall and came back out, wheeling her sister, Nessarose, along with them. Much to Elphaba's exasperation, Nessa was holding a flyer for the damn dance.

"Elphaba, you're going to the Ozdust Ball, right?" Nessa asked hopefully.

"Yes, she is." Galinda insisted, shooting Elphaba a stern glance.

"No, I'm not, Nessa." Elphaba said, her stubbornness kicking in almost immediately. "But you could go. Just because I'm missing out on the fun doesn't mean you should, too."

"But who would I possibly go with?" Nessa said, motioning to her braced legs and the wheelchair. "Who would ask me? Nobody's going to invite a cripple to the dance."

"Nessie, don't talk like that." Elphaba said firmly, brushing her younger sister's dark hair off her face with one green hand. "You forget a key detail. Who's going to ask a green girl? You have a better chance at it then I do. Remember what Madame Morrible said? 'Tragically beautiful'? Why don't you go with Boq?"

Nessarose looked at her hands skeptically. Sure, she and Boq went last year. "You think he'd ask me again?"

"Of course he will!" Galinda shrilled. As they sat down at a table, Elphaba sat down next to Nessa and saved a seat for Galinda, who shot off toward the entrance.

"What on earth is she doing?" Nessa said. Elphaba sighed.

"I know exactly what she's doing. Boq's over there. Nessie, I think you may get your wish."

"Boq!" Galinda sang out, her voice ringing across the cafeteria. Boq, a Munchkinlander, raised his head, blue eyes wide.

"You got my name right." He said, stunned. For the past two years, Galinda had been butchering Boq's name in a million different was, from Biq, Beq, Buq. But because Boq was infatuated with Galinda, he let it go. Now the fact that she actually said his name right was a complete shock.

"Of course, I've always known your name." Galinda giggled, laying a delicate hand on his shoulder. Elphaba, watching from across the cafeteria, thought Boq was going to pass out. "Listen, I have a proposition for you. You had fun with Nessarose last year, right?"

"Of course, she was a pleasure to take to Ozdust." Boq responded.

"Would you go with her again?" Galinda pushed on. Boq shrugged.

"I don't see why not." He responded. "Why, does she not have a date?"

After a few more minutes, Galinda came skipping back, a smile on her face.

"Be ready, Nessa," She said. "He's planning on asking you sometime this week."

"Oh, Galinda, thank you so much" Nessa cried, reaching up with outstretched arms to hug the Gillikin. Galinda smiled, hugging the girl in return.

"You're very welcome, Nessa, it was my pleasure." She said. Elphaba smiled.

"Hey, if my sister's got a date at least, I'm happy," She said with a smile, reaching for an apple out of the bowl on the table. Galinda looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened.

"Oh sweet Oz," She stammered. "Elphie, Fiyero Tiggular's coming over here right now, and I highly doubt it's for me."

"Elphaba?" Elphaba had hoped that Galinda was wrong, but turned at the voice and saw the Arjiki prince striding toward them.

"Oh, for the love of Unnamed God," She groaned.

"Elphaba!" Nessarose, very religious, hissed.

"Elphaba, can I pull you away for a moment?" Fiyero asked when he was near enough. Elphaba eyed him warily.

"Alright," She said, getting up. "Nessa, I'll be back."

They walked a bit away, and Fiyero stopped and turned toward her.

"Look, I wanted to ask you," He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Elphaba recognize the motion of nervousness. "Are you…err…going to the Ozdust Ball with anyone yet?"

"No." Elphaba said, her blue eyes level with his. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, would you like to go with me?" He suggested. Elphaba continued to eye him.

"Why are you asking me?" She said suspiciously. "You and I don't hang out in the same crowds. Hell, I'm me. Why is it that you want to go with me?"

"Well, I think you're…interesting." Fiyero said. Elphaba's eyebrows shot up.

"_Interesting?_" She scoffed, her hands placed promptly on her hips. Fiyero looked panicked.

"No! Ack, that came out wrong," He said quickly. "I just…I…er…I want to get to know you better."

Elphaba exhaled heavily through her nose, staring at him, not sure whether or not to buy this. "Let me think about it. Give me a couple of days." She said. Without another word, she walked away. Fiyero breathed a sigh of relief. Hey, she didn't entirely say no.

When Elphaba got back to her table, Galinda's questioning eyes were eagerly awaiting.

"Well? What did he say?" She demanded. Elphaba sat back down to see Nessa was staring at her as well.

"Well, he asked me."

"And?" Galinda seemed to be leaning forward with anticipation. Elphaba Thropp had to be the only girl Galinda knew who wasn't screaming with excitement by something like this. Then again, nothing Galinda had seen yet, aside from rainstorms, really rattled Elphaba at all.

"I told him I'd think about it." Elphaba responded. Galinda whipped around, sending a plastic water glass to hit the floor. Elphaba reared back as water came splashing up a bit, doing what she could to avoid getting wet.

"Elphaba Melena Thropp, are you out of your damn mind?!" Galinda shrieked. "_Fiyero Tiggular_, Arjiki prince and possibly the most popular boy at Shiz asked you to the Ozdust Ball, and you tell him you'll _think about it?!_"

"I don't know if I want to go with him." Elphaba said, her voice hard. "So shoot me."

That whole night, Elphaba was beginning to wonder if she should have just said yes to Fiyero right off the bat. Not because she began to have a change of heart toward the idea, but because Galinda would not shut up about it.

"Do you know what could happen if you went with Fiyero?" She mused. "Better yet, if you two started going out! That's a one way ticket to popularity, Elphaba! You and Fiyero could be Shiz's king and queen!!!"

"God, Galinda, _shut up_." Elphaba groaned, her voice muffled by the pillow, which she had shoved her face into trying to block out Galinda's constant bantering. She rolled back over onto her stomach, pushing herself up onto her elbows as she looked in Galinda's direction. "I'm not losing sleep over this, but because of you, I am. I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know if Fiyero and I will start going out, I don't even know if I'm going to _go_ with him! Sweet Oz, next you'll be planning mine and Fiyero's so-called wedding!"

"Actually, you'd look good in white." Galinda pondered. Elphaba screamed into the pillow.

"Alright, _fine_." She cried. "My mind's made up, I'll go with him."

Galinda squealed excitedly, leaping forward as she threw her arms around Elphaba's shoulders. "Oh, Elphie, you'll have so much fun!! I knew you'd change your mind!"

The next day, Elphaba caught up with Fiyero as she walked to her next class. "Fiyero!"

Fiyero stopped and turned around as Elphaba neared. "I'll go." She said.

A wide smile crossed Fiyero's face.

"You will? Really?" He said. Elphaba rolled her eyes, nodding.

"Yes, _really_." She responded with a sigh. "I really hope this isn't some sort of attempt to gain school publicity. I can see it now, 'Fiyero Tiggular, Arjiki Prince, takes on charity case by taking Shiz Academy's freak show to the Ozdust Ball.'"

"Elphaba…no," Fiyero was quick to correct her. "No, that's not the reason at all. My invitation was genuine."

"Oh, I _bet _it was." Elphaba retorted and walked away. She walked into the classroom of Professor Nikidik. Galinda met her at the door.

"You told him, right? Please tell me you told him."

"_Yes_, Galinda, I told him." Elphaba said and brushed past her friend to her seat. They all sat down at computers. Elphaba typed up everything that was written on the blackboard when an instant message caught her attention.

**PrettyInPink: well? U going to tell me wat happened or not?**

Elphaba turned her head and looked at Galinda in the back of the room. Her blonde friend winked at her and Elphaba couldn't help but smile. Shaking her head, she turned back to her computer and typed her response.

**EmeraldElphaba: What do you want to know?**

**PrettyInPink: Wat did you tell him???**

**EmeraldElphaba: I just told him I'd go and that it better not be some sort of move for publicity, like "Prince Tiggular takes Shiz's freak to school dance". You do know what kind of trouble we could get into for this, right?**

Elphaba whipped her head around as she heard a squeak and a book dropped and the rest of the class stared at Galinda, pale-faced and wide-eyed, who immediately swept it up off the floor.

"Miss Galinda, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Professor Nikidik asked.

"Um, n-no, Sir." She said meekly. Elphaba heard furious typing behind her and the message popped up onto her screen.

**PrettyInPink: ARE YOU MAD?!?!?!?!**

**EmeraldElphaba: Good job keeping this convo subtle, Gali.**

**PrettyInPink: This is SO not the time for that. I cant believe you ACTUALLY SAID THAT to FIYERO TIGGULAR!!!**

**AwesomeArjiki: Actually she had every right to.**

Ephaba's jaw dropped and she heard a little screech from Galinda in back. She couldn't believe it. Fiyero was signed on to the Shiz University chat room!

"Miss Galinda, are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Professor Nikidik turned around once more.

"No, Professor! It was a flash film. It just startled me, is all." Galinda said quickly. Elphaba's fingers danced over the keys as she typed.

**EmeraldElphba: What in Oz's name are you doing on here, Fiyero?**

**AwesomeArjiki: You do know that this is a public chat, right? I was bored. Thought I'd sign and see who was on the Dear Old Shiz chat room. Seems I came in at just the right time.**

**EmeraldElphaba: Galinda and I were having a private discussion; you had no right to but in.**

**AwesomeArjiki: It wasn't private. Whoever signs on can see the past history of this convo. And can you blame me? I saw my name and had to read on.**

**EmeraldElphaba: I certainly can and I will.**

**AwesomeArjiki: So it's certain, you will go with me?**

**EmeraldElphaba: Yes! I told you that, why are you so dead-set on this?**

**AwesomeArjiki: Because I want to go with you. Can't blame me for that, can you? ;)**

**EmeraldElphaba: No, I guess not. Seeing that you must be out of your mind.**

Elphaba chuckled, seeing how Galinda wasn't writing anything back and knew that she must be dying right now, seeing how Elphaba was talking to Fiyero. Sure enough, when Elphaba turned to look over her shoulder at her friend, Galinda was staring at the screen, one perfectly manicured hand pressed to her mouth, stunned.


	2. Gone to Hell

The night of the dance came and Galinda took over in a heartbeat. She applied a bit of ash colored eye shadow to Elphaba's eyelids, bringing out a nice smoky look. She then lined Elphaba's eyes subtly. Elphaba looked in the mirror and noticed how it brought out the blue of her eyes and made them stand out attractively. Her long black hair held a curl for about five minutes, and then went wavy again. Eventually, Galinda gave up trying to curl it and clipped it back halfway. She applied a dark lipstick to Elphaba's lips and put her in a mid-length black spaghetti-strap dress that belonged to Galinda.

"Elphaba, look at you!" Exclaimed Galinda after she steered her green roomie to the mirror. "You're absolutely stunning!"

Elphaba studied herself in the mirror, speechless. This couldn't be her. This wasn't the gaunt, homely green girl she was so used to seeing.

"Galinda, thank you," Elphaba said softly. "Nobody—nobody's ever done this for me before."

Galinda leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Elphaba's shoulders from behind in a hug. "Elphie, you're my best friend. I'm more than happy to help out."

There was a knock on their door and Galinda jumped up to get it. She was dressed in a short pink dress; her golden blonde hair curled gently, her makeup impeccable. "Either that's Avaric or Fiyero." She said, opening the door. There in the doorway stood Fiyero, dressed to kill. His long, dark hair fell over his forehead in an almost punkish sort of way, his dark eyes kind. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Elphaba.

"Wow," He breathed. Elphaba stopped and shot him a worried look.

"What? Is it too much? You're giving me that look." She said quickly, her eyes accusatory. Fiyero shook his head.

"No, not at all." He said. "You look amazing," 

A small smile crossed Elphaba's face and Fiyero grinned, offering his arm.

"Well, shall we go?" He said. Elphaba turned to Galinda, embracing her friend.

"Thank you," She whispered. Galinda hugged her, patting Elphaba's back encouragingly.

"You're welcome. Now go have fun." She said. The two separated and Elphaba linked her arm with Fiyero's and he escorted her down the hallway. They entered the dance and Elphaba suddenly felt overwhelmed. She wasn't sure if it was out of joy or sheer terror…maybe a bit of both. The lights were dimmed and the band began to play. Fiyero turned to her when a slow song began to play.

"Elphaba Thropp," He said, offering a hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Elphaba smiled and took his hand. She draped her arms around his neck and felt Fiyero's hands place themselves around her waist. As they swayed back and forth to the music, Elphaba suddenly felt safer than she ever had. She slowly lay the side of her head against Fiyero's chest, and felt his hands lower to her lower back, his thumb stroking it gently. Something about this just felt right. As the song ended, Elphaba lifted her head and looked into Fiyero's blue eyes. The two locked their gazes for a moment, before Fiyero brought his face closer and their lips locked for a moment. His lips were soft, and Elphaba found herself craving more. She kissed him again as the next song played. She looked over her shoulder and saw Galinda with Avaric. Her friend was watching her with a huge smile on her bright pink lips and grabbed Avaric's arms, saying something excitedly to him. Avaric looked their way and smiled.

Elphaba looked over her shoulder and saw Nessa, sitting in her wheelchair with a glass of punch. Boq stood beside her, and the two chatted happily. Every so often, Boq laid a hand on Nessa's shoulder and said something to her with a smile. Nessa laughed and took his hand in hers. It made Elphaba happy that her sister seemed to be having a good time. Then again, so was she.

"How's Nessa doing?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba looked up at him with a smile.

"How'd you know I was looking at her?" She said with a laugh.

"I know you. Always watching out for your sister," He said with a smile. He glanced over Elphaba's shoulder at them. "Boq's taking care of her. I think he's taken a fancy to her."

"He'd better take care of her," Elphaba said.

Toward the end of the night, someone ended up spiking the punch. Elphaba didn't know and had a couple of glasses. By the time the dance ended, the ceiling swirled like smoke and the conversation became loopy, at least coming from Elphaba.

"We should get you back to you're dorm, it's getting late." Fiyero said.

"No, not yet." Elphaba slurred, pouring herself another glass of punch and handed one to Fiyero. Fiyero hadn't been drinking the spiked punch, and he accepted the glass, sipping it slowly. Apparently Elphaba hadn't ever been drunk before. Fiyero knew he'd have to watch her. "I want to remember this moment."

"Elphie, I don't think that's going to happen," Fiyero said with a smile, catching Elphaba around the waist as she stumbled. "Have you ever been drunk before?"

"What? No. Why? Am I drunk?" She muttered, looking at him. "I can't be drunk. I've never been drunk. What's wrong with me?"

"I think you had a little of the spiked punch, that's all." Fiyero said. Soon, Galinda showed up.

"Fiyero, did she drink?" Elphaba could hardly hear Galinda's voice in full sentences.

"Gali," Elphaba whimpered, and tilted forward. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Galinda wrapped her arms around her friend to steady her. "I know, Elphie, it's alright. You drank a bit of the punch, you'll be OK,"

Elphaba leaned into Galinda as they tried to figure out what to do. "We should get her back up to the dorm." Elphaba heard Galinda saying.

"Yeah, we should before it really hits her. What'd they put in the punch?" Fiyero asked.

"I don't know, vodka, maybe?"

"Oh yeah, that'll really hit her in a few minutes."

"What? What'll hit me?" Elphaba mumbled. "Someone tell me what's going on!"

"Nothing's going on, Elphie. We're going to get you back to the dorm, alright?" Galinda told her.

They headed up to the dorm room, and by the time they reached the door, Elphaba felt even worse. She could barely keep her balance, and Galinda had to hold her up as Fiyero and Avaric got the door open. Once they opened it, Elphaba dropped. Her stomach roiled and she felt suddenly sick.

"I need the bathroom," She slurred. Galinda helped her scuttle madly for the bathroom and Fiyero and Avaric heard retching noises. Fiyero went to the bathroom and stopped in the doorway. Elphaba was on her knees, vomiting into the toilet. Galinda held her dark hair twisted back, rubbing her friend's back soothingly.

"It just hit her," Galinda stated, looking up at them.

"I can tell," Fiyero said, leaning his shoulder against the door frame. Elphaba dry-heaved once then remained leaned over the toilet, trying to take deep breaths.

"Never—" She hiccupped. "—again. I'm never drinking again. Ever."

"Here," Galinda handed her a glass of water she had filled up from the sink. "Drink this. In slow sips, but just drink it. Do you think you'll need to get sick again?"

Elphaba shook her head, and arm draped around her stomach. "No. I'm done." She eyed the water. "Are you crazy?"

Galinda made a face and put the water back on the sink. "You're right. You might be out of luck,"

"It's alright, I can stick it out," She said, rising to her feet and then stumbled. Fiyero was quick and caught her, scooping Elphaba up in his arms. Elphaba's eyes closed and her chin drooped to her chest.

"What bed?" Fiyero asked. Galinda moved to Elphaba's bed and sat down on it.

"Elphaba's. I'll stay with her tonight." She said. Fiyero set Elphaba down on the bed, and Elphaba groaned, inching herself up as she lay her head in Galinda's lap.

"You guys, step out of the room for a moment, I'm going to get her changed into jammies." Galinda told them. Both the boys left the room for a few minutes, then when Galinda hollered the OK, they reentered the room. Galinda lay sitting up right in the bed, with Elphaba, dressed in sweats and a big t-shirt, curled up into a ball and huddled beside her.

"Galinda, can you give me a moment with her?" Fiyero asked. Galinda nodded, shooting him a slightly wary look and slowly got up. Elphaba, feeling Galinda move, opened her eyes and rolled over to see Fiyero kneeling by the bedside.

"How're you feeling?" He asked softly.

"A bit better," Elphaba said, and much to Fiyero's surprise, he saw tears glistening in her blue eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Fiyero, I'm sorry," She murmured.

"For what?" Fiyero asked, brushing Elphaba's dark hair away from her eyes.

"For ruining what could have been a perfect night." Elphaba responded, pulling the blanket up and pressing it against her eyes to keep her tears from burning her skin. "It was going so well. The greatest night of my life and I fucked it up because some asshole spiked the punch,"

"No, Elphaba," Fiyero said softly, reassuringly as he gently rubbed her arm. "You didn't fuck anything up. I had a great time, and I hope you did too."

"I did," Elphaba said, sniffling. "It was perfect, I couldn't have asked for a better date."

"Neither could I,"

"Yero, my hero," Elphaba said with a gentle smile. Fiyero chuckled, gently brushing her green cheek with his thumb. Elphaba stiffened slightly, not used to anybody having any desire to touch her. But the warmth of his touch was comforting. She curled up under the covers, eyelids beginning to close.

"You get some sleep," Fiyero said, rising to his feet. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew Galinda had a hold on the situation. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Mm hmm," Elphaba responded softly. Galinda came back into the room and Fiyero turned to her.

"You think she's going to be OK?" Galinda asked him. Fiyero nodded.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She's sobering up rather quickly." He said, his voice hushed so that he wouldn't wake Elphaba. "If anything goes wrong, though, you know my dorm room, just call me and I'll be right up here."

"Alright," Galinda said, touching his arm. "Thank you, Fiyero. Elphaba was lucky to have you as a date."

"Oh, it's no problem at all," He said with a smile, then looked over at Elphaba. "If anything, I was lucky to have her."

He and Avaric said their goodbyes and Galinda went to Elphaba's bed, sliding in beside her friend. Elphaba groaned and turned toward her, and Galinda gently pulled her into her lap, pulling the pillow so that it rested against her, so that Elphaba could lean against her.

"I'm right here if you need anything, OK, Elphie?" Galinda told her. Elphaba nodded slowly against the pillow. Galinda had an arm draped around her, and soon the two fell asleep.


End file.
